Luminescent
by BTRlover1122
Summary: Faculty XY. The bionic Army center. Where many more bionics have been created, to evidently be used for no good. Isis, Subject Nine. Danny and Breana, the fourth and fifth regular bionics who were kidnapped for the Army. Chaos ensures as Danny, Isis, Breana escape, after they are found missing by 'Them'. Can They get out Alive, or is this a Mission that they will never finish? FSI
1. Preview

**Full Summary:**

**Faculty XY. The bionic Army center. Where many more bionics have been created, to evidently be used for no good. Isis, Subject Nine. Danny and Breana, the fourth and fifth regular bionics who were kidnapped for the Army. Their father, Donald Davenport. And their siblings, the other original bionics, Adam, Bree and Chase. **

**But, of course, with the center being illegal, and the treatment getting worse, They must find a way to escape, back to Breana and Danny's family. Isis has no family, same with James, another Subject. **

**Back in Mission Creek, Davenport reveals about the fourth and fifth bionics who went Missing Eleven years earlier, his children. Chaos ensures as Danny, Breana and Isis escape, after they are found missing by 'Them'. **

**'Them' as in Faculty XY, who has a Vendetta against Davenport for some reason, and want to bring him down, and possibly take over the world doing it.**

**Can They get out Alive, or is this a Mission that they will never finish?**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, as I says, this is another! Lab Rats fic. It's something I just thought of now and all. But this time,. It's with one of my new things, the bionic Army.**

**Copywrite: Lab Rats Fanfiction Circa Breana Driscoll from 5/27/13 - Whenever Indefinitely.**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Lab Rats, I just own My OCs, Breana and Danny, and Amy. Also Tiffany I share Lillian and Isis with fanfictionaddict. James and Destiny belong to amichele. Lab Rats as a whole is owned by Chris Peterson and Bryan More. They own the rights to the characters Adam, Bree, Chase, Dr/Mr. Donald Davenport, Marcus, and Leo and Tasha Dooley.**

**All in all, this fanfic so far is serious and dramatic, with angst and Hurt/Comfort elements, and mentions and possible descriptions of Abuse. Fating could change if the violence gets heavy enough or anything.**

**Tags: Lab Rats Bionics Army Kidnapped Training Abuse Guards Angst Hurt Comfort Missing Creation Experiments**

* * *

**Powers guide:**

**Adam:** Super Strength/Heat Vision,

**Bree:** Super Speed/Agility, Voice Manipulation,

**Chase:** Super Smarts, Molecular Kinesis,

**Danny (Daniel):** Teleportation and Speed, Hidden Ability will be revealed.

**Breana:** Super Smarts/Heat Vision, Hidden Ability will be revealed.

**Isis:** Combination, aka Speed, Smarts and Strength, Telepathy, Areokinesis (Air Manipulation)

**Lillian:** Witch Powers: Elemental Control, Electricity Control, Some Shape Shifting, Invisibility; Bionics: Super Smarts (Commando App Included), Shape-Shifting, Invisibility, Freeze Vision, and More Electricity Control.

**James:** Super Strength and Speed, Telekinesis, and shape-shifting.

**Destiny:** Super Speed/Heat Vision.

**Lucy:** Telepathy, Invisibility, X-Ray Vision and Super Smarts, with a mind reading App.

**Vanessa:** Heat Vision, Super Speed, Teleportation and Ergokinesis (Energy Manipulation) Also Super Smarts.

**Ashleigh:** Teleportation, Speed, green lasers like Marcus, and Telepathy?

* * *

******Preview******

Isis looks at the doors of the living quarters open. Her silvery grey hair hung straight, and many scars and bruises were evident on her.

"Subjects 9 and 11, you're needed in training." The woman says. Isis nods and takes Breana's hand as she stands up. Breana follows the woman nervously with Isis, holding her hand.

After they left, Danny immediately starting pacing. "They'll be ok." James tell Danny. Danny nods, still pacing. "I know, it's just, Breana's my sister, and Isis is like another of my sisters and I don't want anything to happen to them." He tells James.

James nods, unsure of what to say next.

Meanwhile, In the training area, Breana looked around. She and Isis were the only ones there besides some guards and trainers. "It'll be ok." Isis tells her as two guards take them into Separate room. But, she wasn't so sure.

****** End of Preview******


	2. Prolouge

_Faculty XY, Date: June 22nd, 2002; Time: 0630_

Isis looks up from her capsule carefully. Two kids were being brought in, about three. She would be six in November. Her grey hair hung down straight down her face, and her Ice blue eyes were duller. They hadn't fed her in a week.

The door closed Behind the two kids and Isis weekly opened her capsule and stepped out. "Who are you guys?" She asked softly, worried they were watching. The girl looked at her brother and then at Isis. "I'm Breana. I don't know how I got here. They called me Subject 11 and my brother, Danny subject 12." She says.

Danny nods. "Last I remember we were sleeping, and then we woke up on a truck." Isis nods. "I've been here for all my life. My name is Isis though, Subject 9." She explains and Breana nods. "I want daddy." She whines. Danny nods. "I do too. And mommy, Adam, Bree and Chase, our brothers and sister." Isis nods. "Well, I'll take care care of you, I don't know where your family is though, and I don't have one." She tells them.

"So you'll be our new sister?" Breana asks hopefully. Isis nods and smiles a little at Breana, being careful with her strength as she hugs her.

Breana hugs back carefully and leans on Isis, looking around her new surroundings. There was three capsules along the walls, like the ones back at home. Danny looked around as well, and he also hugged Isis.

"It'll be ok, I promise." Isis told them both, kissing their foreheads. Being in the faculty, she was forced to grow up quickly and train, on top of that, there was the fact that she didn't have any family. None of the scientists or anything could count as family, if you could even call it that.

Breana nods and smiles up at Isis a little. Isis walked over to the other side of the room, and luckily enough, found a book. She smiled to herself and sat back down on the floor next to Breana and Danny, beginning to read to them glancing over as the two fell back asleep before she fall back asleep herself.


End file.
